


Elephant

by KingdomVelvet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomVelvet/pseuds/KingdomVelvet
Summary: When the champion falls sick, he starts to ask himself the real questions. On the other end, Sidon makes it his job to make sure Link feels better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post a fan-fiction in English. So please forgive me for some inconsistencies, but feel free to point them out. It's also the first time I write romance. I might have some trouble writing emotions, feel free to give me pointers.
> 
> But please, remain respectful and have a good read.

 

Zora’s Domain was just up-ahead, and the sky was pouring down restlessly because of Dumbo over there. Usually, Link wouldn’t have minded, but he’s been feeling a bit under the weather recently. Maybe it was because he had just woken up from a 100-year long nap, and been tasked to save the world (again, apparently). Or maybe it was because of the ever-changing weather of all the previous area he visited before coming here. Shifting from a desert to snowy mountaintops wasn’t all that good for your body temperature. It shouldn’t have been long before some sort of nasty virus entered his system.

As he entered Zora’s Domain, he was quickly greeted by Prince Sidon, strange since he was supposed to be waiting for him at the dam. “Link! You’re back! Do you have the shock arrows?”

Ah the prince, such an oddball to Links’ eyes… Never in his mind he would have thought to find a Zora so attractive. Sidon was quite muscular, yet he was rather graceful in his demeanor. He was also really tall, like stupid tall, and yet, he wasn’t threatening at all! Looking back at the Zora king, it might as well run in the family…

But, what truly made Link fall in love with the guy wasn’t his appearance. (Ok… not ONLY his appearance.) On the contrary, it was his personality. Ever since the prince met Link, he was perhaps the only one who pushed him in the back when he needed it, who kept encouraging him, even though Link had to flee from the Lizalfos camp on the path. Sidon was so kind and passionate, no matter what!

Back to the Zora before him, Link smile and nods. To prove his point, the champion gets one of the twenty arrow from his inventory. “That’s fantastic!” exclaims Sidon. “This will be perfect to clam down the divine beast! I can’t wait to see the blue sky again…”. Link can’t help but to smile before the prince’s enthusiasm, but a shiver gets up his spine, making him quickly drop the item in his hand and tumbles towards the Zora, who catches him in his arms. The impact, even though minor, forces Link to cough loudly.

“By the divines! Link! Are you alright?” The man in question slowly get back on his feet and give a tumbs-up to Sidon, only to cough even louder shortly after. “Sorry champion, but I don’t you are!” acknowledges the prince with a worried look on his face. “Come with me, I’ll bring you to the infirmary”. Link moves back, refusing the proposition, but his knees betray him, allowing Sidon to scoop him up in his arm. Link had never felt so tall and humiliated.

 

The nurses and doctors were running along the infirmary for hours and hours. Like always, there was a lot of patient, but ever since Vah’Ruta reactivated, the place was busier than ever! There were cases of cold here and there, but it wasn’t the main cause of patient… You see, because of the lack of Zora activity outside the domain, it allowed monsters to roam closer to the city. A lot of Zora were affected by this, but most of the cases were from one single Lynel. Before the rain, the youths used the jump from the highest cliff looming over the city into the water down below. But the Lynel in question made the area its home, and yet the young Zoras didn’t think such a beast would be so lethal.

A young Zora nurse was taking her breath at the front desk, massaging her ankle, when the front door suddenly burst open on a tall prince and his blushing patient. The nurse startles up and does a quick bow to the royal guest before acknowledging the patient in his arms.

“Isn’t that the one who…”

“Yes, he is” cuts-in Sidon.

The nurse gives Link a disproving look “Well that’s just perfect… Aren’t you suppose to be _‘the great savior of Hyrule’_? Who is going to save us now if the champion falls to a mere disease!?”

Offended by the nurse’s attitude towards the sick man, Sidon quickly respond between his sharp teeth “Does it matter now? Do you have a place for him?”

The girl takes a step back, feeling menaced by the taller man. Trying to make herself appear smaller, she grabs her papers and flip them trough her fingers. “I’m sorry sire… It appears we are full…”.

Sidon relaxes and a disappointed look appears on his face. He looks at Link, who, even though he’s been quite the whole time, appeared to be getting worse. “Don’t worry my friend! I’ll just have to install you in my chambers!” announces the prince, his face lighting up. If Link’s face could get any redder, it probably would have. “Sorry for snapping at you ‘mam” apologizes Sidon, now looking at the nurse “Could you send a doctor to my room once one will be available?” “Of course.” she respond. The prince flashes her a smile and leaves from the way he came. The nurse stands still for a while, forgetting her pain in her ankle. The prince… He can’t help to be kind to everyone, doesn’t he? Yes… Sidon will make a fine king.

 

While Sidon was gently dropping him onto his bed, Link couldn’t help but to look around the new environment. The prince’s chamber was quite big, yet poorly filled. The floor and the surrounding wall were made from luminous stones, just like the rest of Zora’s domain. Sidon’s bedsheets were in a matching light-blue. He had desk and a chair with comically long legs, but by Nayru! That chair sure looked comfy! Finally, there was a large chest at the foot of his bed. What secret does it hold?

“There you go” says Sidon. “Do you need anything?”. Link shakes his head but cough deeply right after. “I think I’ll go get you a glass of water”. Sidon winks “shouldn’t be so hard to come by! I’ll be right back, you should rest a bit.”

Once the prince leaves the room, Link sits up and cross his arms together. This is bullshit! The nurse was right! What kind of champion will Link become if he couldn’t stand on his two feet because of something in the air…? He had to get better fast, for Hyrule’s sake… But did he? Was he really the only one who could save the world from the calamity? He did fail before, that’s why he was put to rest for a 100 year. Even worse than that, no one asked him if he wanted to do it, no one asked him how he felt about it… When Link lost his memories, he must had lost his drive too, because he wasn’t feeling it anymore… All he did up ‘till now, he did it because he didn’t know what else to do, and out of sheer curiosity.

Coughing loudly and feeling sorry for himself, he decided to follow Sidon’s advice. Carefully removing his earrings, he closed his eyes to rest a bit. Maybe he could use this sick-day to think about what he’ll do when he’ll feel better.

 

 

The sun was high up in the sky when Link came back to his senses. His body was in pain all-over. His throat was dry and he felt like barfing.

Looking around he noticed a stool was installed next to the bed whit a glass of water on top of it. Slowly getting up, he tried to reach for the glass before the nurse from yesterday appeared in his line of sight. “Let me help you”.

The sick champion eagerly takes the glass the nurse was handing him and empties it in a few moments. “You look worst than yesterday. Maybe it was a good thing we keep you here…”

Putting back the now empty glass on the stool, Link asks “Where’s Sidon?”

The nurse looks surprised “Ah! It speaks!” The hylian rolls his eyes “He had to go and explain to the King why Vah’Ruta wasn’t appeased yet”

Link looks ashamed and started to distract himself with the bedsheets, folding them between his fingers. Poor prince, having to face his father because him. The king must be so disappointed, to see the champion, the savior of hyrule, to be reborn only to find himself now incapable of anything. The nurse, looking exasperated, grabs a vial filled with a red liquid that Link forgotten to notice on the stool. “Here, drink this completely before resting up again” She hands the potion to Link, who gives her a questioning look “It has a foul taste, but you should be up and running by the morrow if you drink it all… I’ll be leaving now.”

After watching her leave with a suspicious look, Link opens the vial and put it under his nose to smell it. Normally, due to his condition, he shouldn’t be able to smell anything, but that thing! It smelled so bad, he almost threw up the little food he still had in his stomach! Dismissing the vial back on the stool, Link goes back fully between the sheets, closing his eyes. He has no idea who that nurse is… If he knew any better, it might have been poison she tried to give him! Feeling paranoid, the sick man thought if it was possible for a Zora to be a member of the Yiga clan…

Positioning himself in a foetal position and tightly wrapping the sheets around himself, Link decides that this place wouldn’t be so bad to die: the bed, even though disproportionate to his size, was quite comfortable. Suddenly realizing where he was sleeping, the hylians’ face becomes as red as the liquid in the vial. The pillow he was laying his head on, was in fact Sidon’s! The air between the sheets became rapidly warmer, as if to simulate the presence of the other man. Speaking of the other man, Link watches as the door slowly opens on the prince, who was expecting the champion to be sleeping. Instead, he found him sitting on the bed, flushing. Finally calming down, Link notices the bags under Sidon’s eyes. He was tired. “Did you watch me sleep?”

The prince seemed surprised by the question (or maybe it was the simple fact that Link just spoke) but it was quickly dismissed by shameful yet playful look. “Maybe…” he hints. “How are you feeling my friend?”

“I would feel better if I wasn’t the only one sleeping” confesses Link with worry. Sidon dismisses the thought and approaches the sick man. He drops his hand on Links’ forehead to take his temperature. The gesture would have been taken more seriously if the prince’s hands weren’t so gigantic; they could easily hold Links’ whole head. “You’re rather warm” notices the Zora “Did you take your medicine?”

Understanding he was talking about the vial on the stool, Link slowly shakes his head negatively, somehow ashamed of his decision now. Looking at Sidons’ disapproving eyes, the champion can’t help but to feel a certain pain in his chest. Why did that prince makes him feel this way? “Why didn’t you take it?”

Link cough, feeling quite sad now “…I didn’t feel like it.”

“Didn’t feel like it!? Why such a thought?”

“Because I… I’m not sure I really want to leave” confesses Link, looking away.

With a look of doubt, Sidon gets on his knees so he could face the much smaller man “What is this now? Aren’t you a man of adventure? Please look at me Link”

Link turns back. Never has he seen the prince so worried “I was the one who brought you here” he continues “So, it’s my job, my responsibility, to take care of you. It would help me a lot, and you included, if you tell me what makes you feel so.”

Feeling like emptying his heart to this man, Link starts “Did you ever felt like you were forced to do something you never really wanted to do?”

Sidon smiles understandingly “Actually, I do”

“Well then, would you believe it if I told you I don’t feel like being the champion?”

“Is this what’s all about?” Asks Sidon, resting his left arm on Link’s shoulders, laughing.

“Yes!” adds Link, somewhat feeling silly “I mean, who in their right mind would think only one person can stop the calamity?” The prince stops laughing at the seriousness of the question “And who actually thinks that me, the champion who failed a 100 years ago, will be able to do it this time?”

“I do”

“what?”

“Listen…” Sidon lowers his arm to take Link’s hand instead, which forces the hylians’ cheek to turn pink “…I envy you, you know? You and my sister. To be able to roam the world like that, to be free of all decisions” Link closes his eyes, ready to listen to the Zora’s story “Ever since Mipha was chosen to become the champion, the idea of one day becoming the king of Zoras has been forced into my mind, into my lifestyle” “Yes, the Zora monarchy seems patriarchal, but it’s the eldest who takes the throne. All my younger years, I secretly hoped for my sister to come back, and take her true place. I didn’t want the throne, I hated politics and paper works. The real world is outside these walls, and those walls became my prison.” “But then Mipha died. The domain was devastated. It’s when I saw those sad faces that I noticed how selfish I was.” “Link… You must understand that everything you do, everything you seem forced to do, you do it for them, for the people, for the greater good. Link…”

Sidon tightens his grip on Links’ hand, looking him straight in the eyes “…Don’t ever think you are alone in this. Mipha, all the other champions, they are still here, watching you. You might not remember them, but be aware of them. Zelda also sacrificed herself for you and the people… And you also have a friend here, who is ready to listen all your worries…”

“Sidon…” was all Link could mutter right now. He felt foolish, and selfish. But more to that, he also felt really privileged to have Sidon. Cheeks burning, he admitted to himself that he was falling for the guy.

“You’re not alone Link…” Sidon’s smile was comforting. “Feel better now?”

“Yeah”

The prince takes the vial on the stool and hands it to the still sick man. Even though he was looking at it like it was poison, Link still manages to drink it all in one gulp. He felt like throwing-up, but Sidon seemed content and that was enough to make Link smile through the pain.

“Well, that is that” Finishes the Zora, heading for the door “I’ll let you rest now…”

“Wait”

Sidon stops in his track and looks back at Link, who was now blushing madly “Can you… maybe… stay?”

“What? Can you repeat that?” ask Sidon, toying with the nervous man. But under his playful act, Link could tell that under his red scales, the prince was blushing as well.

“I mean…

youmaybelackingsomesleeptooandIseemtonoticethatyoupreferyourownbedandsinceIwon’tbemovingfromhereforanotherdayIthought…

that maybe… we could share it…” awkwardly mutters the ‘champion’.

Sidon smiles, showing his sharp teeth. Now it was clear that he was blushing “If it helps you feel better...”

Giggling, Link makes space for the taller man, who was now approaching him. The prince plops onto the bed and wraps his arm around the sick man. If Link seemed tiny in the bed, Sidon fits in it perfectly. “Let’s get some shut-eye” tells the Zora, stretching and dragging Link closer. The hylian didn’t know if he was going to be able to sleep, but he sure knew he was going to feel better no matter what.

 

 

It was noon on the fowling day when Link woke up. He tried to move but found that his legs were interlocked with Sidon’s, who was still soundly sleeping next to him, rather close to his face. The prince was holding him tight: one arm was up Link’s back and the other was resting under his head. The champion wasn’t expecting to find the Zora so warm; he thought that the scales would remain cold, or at least fresh. Link was close enough from Sidon’s chest to see it move with every breath he took. He wondered how many sets of lungs Zoras had, and where their noses were located. All these thoughts on Zora anatomy made Link wonder about…. You know… Doesn’t sharks have 2 of those? And, where were they? He certainly didn’t saw them, nor felt them…

Blushing and mad at himself for thinking such naughty things, Link tries to move away from the prince’s grip, which the struggle ends up by waking up Sidon. The man looks up the Zora’s golden eyes, who were shimmering with an happy glimmer. Was he happy to wake up next to Link?

“Still blushing?” teases Sidon, smiling. “Feeling better?”

The hylian’s face became more red at that “Ye…Yes. I mean… Yes, I feel better, I’m not blushing…”

The prince pokes his nose amicably “Glad to hear it!” He gets up from bed, leaving Link cold and alone “Think you’re up for Vah’Ruta?”

Suddenly more serious, the smaller man nods. “Excellent” continues Sidon “Dress up and meet me at the dam, I’ll wait for you there.”

On that he left. After a few minutes of sitting there, doing nothing, Link gets up and dresses accordingly, putting on the Zora armor. A ball of guilt appears in his throat. This armor was made on point for him, by Mipha, Sidon’s sister. Per everyone, they had a thing going on, but Link couldn’t remember if it was one-sided or not. He couldn’t even properly recall the girl, so was it selfish of him to be in love with her brother? Still, he felt weird wearing the armor, hopefully he wont need it for long.  Grabbing the thunder arrows, Link heads out, forgetting his earrings on the stool next to the bed.

 

Even though he shared the bed with the prince, Link couldn’t help but blush madly when Sidon told him to ride on his back. Even with the gigantic mecanycal elephant in the water, it still felt surprisingly calm. At least before it started to shoot Ice cubes at them (it sounds dumb saying it that way…). While Sidon had to get them close to Vah’Ruta, Link had to defend them from the attacks and shoot thunder arrows at the glowing balls (again, it sounds weird…). When the divine beast calmed down, the ever-falling rain finally stopped. The elephant lowered itself to allow Link the go inside it. Even if Vah’Ruta was ‘calm’, it wasn’t free from the foul demon inside.

“Link wait!”

Link turned around to see Sidon coming closer to him. When he didn’t stop, the hylian understood what was going to happen, which made his face turn red again. Finally, in front of him, the prince lowers himself and gives a gentle kiss on Link lips. The champion was out of word. It was unexpected but he was glad it happened. Looking back at Sidon, he tried to give back more but the prince backed-up.

“What was that now?” asks Link, confused and displeased.

Still on his knees, Sidon answers “I’m sorry. Seeing you wearing my sister’s armor reminded me that you were of limit. So I wanted to kiss you now, as some sort of closing for myself…”

“But…”

“I understand what I’m saying might be stupid to you, but for us Zora, the armor you’re wearing means a lot…” Sadden, the prince raises, and turns to the water “No go Link, cleanse Vah’Ruta, for Hyrule’s sake.”

On that he jumps back into the water. As if to make sure Link doesn’t run back to him, the Divine Beast raises up again, to high for Link to jump safely. Holding back tears, Links turns to the door. Even if he was mad at Sidon, he was still grateful of all the things he told him yesterday. It wasn’t about him or himself. It was about the people. When the calamity will be dealt with, everything will go back to normal, and everyone will be able to do their proper mourning. And maybe then…

No. Maybe Link didn’t fully understand what the Zora armor meant, but he’ll never be able to forget Sidon.

It’s not over.

 

To be continued…

_Maybe, probably, most likely_

**Author's Note:**

> The weird signature at the end is because I have a tendency to not finish what I start. I'm also in final, and my friend is mad at me for not focusing on my work, so It might take a while before the second part...
> 
> Also, listen to this song I found : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbDF7A5AMxw
> 
> All characters (except the nurse) belongs to Nintendo


End file.
